The Pretty Wallflower
by Mrs. Ryoki
Summary: Enter Tachikawa Mimi, an antiboys, feisty and horror movie loving sixteen year old who tends to explode whenever near the opposite sex. Due to her parents jobs, Mimi has to live by herself in a spacious mansion. Correction: live with Ishida Yamato.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pretty Wallflower**

_Keisuke-san…I've liked you since freshman year."_

"_I… hate ugly girls."_

The incident only occurred two years before.

But it seemed so long ago…

Mimi sighed as she recollected her memories one by one. Not surprisingly, all of them were tactless stories.

"MIMI-CHAN!"

A bubbly and vigorous girl with long, lavender hair burst in the bedroom's double doors.

She glanced up at her energetic and only friend with questioning eyes. "Miyako-chan! Why are you in such high spirits?"

Miyako Inoue, the Tachikawa's part-time maid, waved a fancy envelope in the air. "You received a letter from your Aunt Tomoko!"

Mimi's eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Hontou ni? (Really?) Let me see."

_Mimi-chan,_

_Your okaa-san and I have discussed that you should settle in my manor for the rest of your high school years. Since you have already been informed about your parents transferring overseas, you are welcome to stay in my home! I can't wait to see you. For your info, a limo will pick you up tomorrow afternoon at 3 o' clock sharp. Ja ne!_

_Auntie Tomoko_

The brunette's face paled; fingers quivering as she gripped onto the flimsy paper.

"What…the…heck…"

Miyako tried to peek at the letter Mimi held in her hands. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Mimi turned around slowly and stared at her maid. "Miyako-chan…I'm moving tomorrow."

"NAN DA TO? (WHAT?)"

-------------------------------------

'So this is the grand mansion…' Mimi mused as she ogled the massive manor house placed sturdily before her eyes. She dragged her two pink suitcases to the porch and rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered.

'Strange…maybe if I try opening it myself…' Mimi turned the golden knob and without warning, it creaked open.

'YES! I'm in!' Mimi smiled to herself and stepped inside the large hall. "Hello? Auntie Tomoko? It's Mimi!"

Her calls were unheard. For a second time, no response. She realized it was very quiet, too quiet. The sixteen year old had goose bumps speckled across her skinny arms. "Brrr…why does this place seem so isolated?"

And then, she saw the note. The note that made her shriek in horror. "Joudan ja nai! (You've got to be kidding!)"

_Mimi-chan!_

_If you're reading this by now, then I'm delighted that you have arrived! But oh ho ho, it seems to me that I can't live with you for the next two years. I've recently moved in with my fiancé! My sincerest apologies; don't be shocked. I forced the butler to take care of you so you won't be lonely. Take care, my dearest niece. I'll visit every month!_

_Auntie Tomoko _

"Um- will you please stop yelling? You just woke me up from my afternoon nap." A disheveled blonde boy, who looked like he just woke up, scratched the back of his head sleepily.

A boy. In this mansion. Mimi stared at him. He stared back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Miss, keep your voice down!" The blonde winced at her ear-splitting scream and covered his ears with both hands.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She prolonged to screech in panic, clasping her fists tightly at the sides.

He couldn't take it anymore; her unpleasant crying was getting to his nerves. "Urusaii! (Shut up!)"

Mimi's brown eyes flickered with hostility. "Don't tell me what to do! I live in this house now!"

The boy, who appeared to be a few years older, frowned back at her. "Excuse me; I have been taking care of Tomoko's household for past half year."

"Wakaranai…(I don't understand…) What's your job exactly?" Mimi snapped, placing her hands on her hips crossly as she eyed him up and down.

Sapphire eyes flashed with nobility. "I am… the butler. Ishida Yamato, at your service."

-------------------------------------

Mimi Tachikawa was not happy.

'Why did I have to be trapped in this house with _him_?' Her eyes flitted to a smartly dressed boy who was wiping the dining table earnestly.

'Oh Aunt Tomoko, you're such a meanie. Leaving me in the house with a boy.' The girl pouted and watched Yamato set the table with narrowed eyes. But she had to admit; he was handsome. His cat-shaped blue eyes were his most striking feature.

They were…hypnotizing.

_Clank._

"Dinner is served, Miss Tachikawa."

Mimi's eyes sparkled. "Food…" She clamped her jaw shut. "Hold on a second. Did you make this, or was it ordered in?"

'Please say ordered in!' She mentally pleaded while shooting the butler an accusing look.

"Ordered in, Miss Tachikawa." Yamato rolled his eyes. 'Why is she so rough with me, anyway? What have I done to her?' He shrugged his thoughts away as he looked back to the girl who hasn't even picked up her chopsticks.

'Fried tempura! Glass noodles! Chicken teppanyaki! I haven't seen so much delicious food all at the same time in my life. Maybe it won't be so bad staying in Tomoko's after all.' Mimi licked her lips gleefully as she eyed all the treats.

"If you don't start eating, I'll eat it for you!" A scowl escaped the butler's mouth. He was tired of waiting for 'the mistress' to begin her meal.

"Ungh. You men are so demanding." Mimi chided before sliding a piece of chicken into her mouth.

'Pssh..what a snob!' Yamato shook his head, reclining to the kitchen. He plodded his way to the cabinet and pulled out a bowl of leftover instant noodles. "Great. More scraps for me!" He sighed in exasperation and plunked himself down on a wooden stool.

"Itadakimasu. (I receive.)" He said to one in particular.

-------------------------------------

"ISHIDA-SAN! COVER YOUR EYES-!"

Yamato hastily ran out of the bathroom, ducking a flying soap bar that hurtled past his head. "Haah, haahh…Tachikawa no baka!"

He took a deep breath. "Haah!"

'How was I supposed to know she was taking a bath? The door wasn't even locked! Mou…' The blonde-headed boy gritted his teeth in fury and stalked down the carpeted stairwell.

But he was not aware that his cheeks were as red as strawberries.

Meanwhile, Mimi cautiously wrapped herself in a towel and tiptoed to her room. She locked the door behind her and rested on it with much relief. "That Ishida! I will get him back for peeping at my purity!" She clenched a fist and fumed.

"I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, ISHIDA!"

The intercom switched on. "Shut up."

Mimi threw daggers at the intercom speaker with rage. "Don't tell me what to do, you lowlife, sleazy, good for nothing butler!" She flung open her closet aggressively and selected her comfy hello kitty print pajamas for bed.

"Jeez. He pisses me off!"

The lights in the mansion one by one switched off. 'What a day…' Two sleeping figures mulled over to themselves before falling into a yawning slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Good, bad? I got some of the story ideas from a manga called The Wallflower. It's quite popular, so I'm sure some of you might be familiar with it! Sorry for the short chapter, and this is dedicated to all you Mimato fans!

" " - speech

' ' - thoughts

_italics_ – flashbacks (only in this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Monday.

Mimi awoke to the shrill sound of a kettle boiling. "Who on earth makes tea-" She glanced at the clock. "At five thirty in the morning!" She screeched and knitted her eyebrows in exasperation.

She rubbed her eyes determinedly and stretched her arms. A pink tongue was exposed as she yawned noisily. 'I really do hate boys,' She shook her head resentfully. 'They're such…a bother.'

The door slammed open.

"Good morning, Miss Tachikawa. Here is your daily breakfast-in-bed. I have cooked you eggs, ham and French toast. There is a cup of milk or orange juice, whichever you prefer. The salt is here- and the pepper is in this bottle. Enjoy your meal!" Yamato smiled undauntedly and placed the contents over Mimi's duvet covers.

"Eto…breakfast in bed?" Mimi's eyes widened in disbelief.

Yamato sniffed. "Hai, it was one of your aunt's orders. To give you breakfast in bed." He presented her a disgusted glance. "Don't think that I made this for you because I wanted to!"

"I didn't!" Mimi barked as she rolled up her pajama sleeves.

"Okay, okay. Stop being so defensive. Come on, eat your breakfast!" The butler clapped his hands twice and sauntered out of her room, whistling gaily.

'I-SHI-DA! MAKES. ME. SO. MAD!' Mimi yanked at the ends of her locks in frustration. She stabbed her fork into a sliver of ham and inserted it into her mouth. She chewed. And chewed.

And a scheme began to form in her little, devious head.

Seven thirty AM.

"Ja matta! I have school." Mimi hollered before marching outside. The skies were cloudless and there was a warm breeze, enlivening her spirits. Weather always had an impact on her mood.

Yamato appeared by her side. "Need a ride?" He dangled the car keys between his fingers.

She looked at him. "Um- no thanks. But thanks!" Mimi hurriedly slipped on her black school shoes and scuttled out of the gate.

'Did she just say thank you?' Yamato pondered with astonishment in his eyes.

He didn't notice that he was trying to contain the corners of his mouth from fashioning into a grin.

-------------------------------------

"Yo, Takenaga." A boy with dark hair greeted the newest male student in Shichihenge High, who only stood five foot four with a wave.

"Oh! Hey, Takumi-san." Takenaga, the tiny new student for his age, grinned tautly at his friend as he sat down in his seat.

"I didn't know you were in my literature class…heh. Fuka-sensei is a bore so everyone snoozes in here." Takumi chuckled as he gestured to the neighboring drowsy students. He leaned forward to whisper in Takenaga's ear. "And watch out for this girl; Tachikawa. She's one evil chick."

"Evil chick? Tachikawa?" The baffled boy wrinkled his nose.

Takumi nodded. "Hai. Careful, little one."

'Little one?' Takenaga's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but brushed away his friend's comment.

Suddenly, a girl with shiny brown hair and hazel eyes stormed into the class.

"That's her." Takumi muttered.

'Wow…she's so fierce-looking. How can someone who looks so fragile and pretty be so aloof?' Takenaga mused as he observed Mimi shooting some boys the evil eye as she pursued to her desk.

"Gargh! Hikari-chan, you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday!" Mimi's high-pitched voice whined as she laid her head on the desk in fatigue.

A girl with two yellow clips in her chocolate, cropped hair patted her friend's back sympathetically. "There, there Mimi-chan. Talk to me about it after class, okay? I'll treat you with…your favorite kayu dish!"

"Really?" Mimi got all starry-eyed.

"Hai!"

"Aw, Hikari-chan!" Mimi smiled with pleasure as she embraced her classmate.

Takenaga glimpsed at the two girls who were laughing in harmony. "She doesn't seem that bad."

Takumi snorted. "Heh. Just try chatting to her and she'll bite your head off."

The other boy gazed at Mimi pensively. 'Maybe I will…'

-------------------------------------

"So," Hikari cleared her throat. "You're living with a boy that you hardly know- who happens to be a cute butler,"

"Ah-huh." Mimi responded quickly, pushing her porridge with the spoon ceaselessly.

Hikari sagged her shoulders in defeat. "You must realize that you are the luckiest girl in the world, Mimi-chan!"

Mimi's eyes flared in dismay. "No, no! I hate…to live with a boy." 'Hikari wouldn't understand…' She blew out a breath before shoving a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Ch! It's like you and him are husband and wife!" The younger girl giggled girlishly, poking Mimi in the ribs at the same time.

"Iie!" Mimi countered, a frown gracing her lips as she shook her head. "I really dislike him, Hikari-chan. Believe me."

'I hate boys. All boys.'

Her friend shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, Mi-chan. Anyway, are you done with your food yet?" She tapped her watch impatiently. "Class is about to start."

-------------------------------------

"Here are my forms, sir." A tall boy carefully handed over a stack of papers to the principal of the Shichihenge High, waiting patiently for admission.

Kasagawa-sensei smiled grimly and extended an arm. "Welcome to Shichihenge High, Ishida Yamato."

-------------------------------------

"Eeee! Did you see him?"

"Yes-, he's so _lush!_"

"I'd spy on him while he's in the bath!"

A group of girls in class 3A chatted animatedly, tittering with glee as they shared the latest breaking news.

"What's with them today?" Mimi jabbed a finger at the girls with a grimace.

Hikari clapped her hands excitedly. "He's here! Mimi-chan, he's here!"

"Who? What on earth are you talking about?" The brunette scratched her head densely as she surveyed the room with interest. Every female student was glowing with anticipation; their cheeks flushed and eyes shining with eagerness.

'Am I missing something here? Hopefully they didn't add something funny to the porridge today and caused everyone to go nuts.' Mimi considered.

"Class- seat yourselves down. We have a new student today." The principal walked in dragging a tall boy by the shoulder. "Please- introduce yourself."

"Ishida, Yamato. Nice to meet you all."

Mimi's head instantly glanced up, alarm clouding her brown eyes.

The boy caught her eye and tried to hold back his grin. "Hello, Tachikawa." He mouthed and the whole female population swerved their heads toward Mimi, firecracking in their eyes.

The girl's cheeks reddened and buried her face into the palms of her hands. 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Ishida-san. Here. School! What do I do now?"

Hikari prodded Mimi with her index finger. "Oi, oi. He's cute, isn't he? Do you know him?"

Tachikawa Mimi glowered. "No…I don't."

-------------------------------------

"Why are you so angry?" Yamato crossed his arms in defense as he and a pretty brunette stood behind the walls of the school, engaged in a heated argument.

Mimi dusted a tear from her eye. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand. But I don't understand why you're here!"

The boy shrugged offhandedly. "Because Aunt Tomoko and your 'kaa-san needed me to look out for you?"

'Breathe, Mimi. Breathe!' Tachikawa inhaled slowly. "Okay. But don't make a scene, okay? It was hard enough in class when all the girls glared at me after you said hi."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Deal."

Unnoticed, a pair of glasses glinted evasively from behind the bushes. "He he he…"

-------------------------------------

"For twenty-yen only! Excusive snapshots of Tachikawa-san and the mysterious handsome student, Ishida-san!" A boy with heavy-rimmed spectacles cried out as he fanned the photos in the air with one hand.

Kyohei Shiko, fourth-year student. Is the King of Gossip and is excellent at taking scandalous photographs.

A flock of students teemed around Kyohei as he passed out the photographs of Mimi and Yamato conversing.

"Ooo! That bitch. She's such a boy hater and now she comes on to Ishida-san!"

"What a fake slut!"

"Let's go confront her!" Narita, the 'popular girl' of Shichihenge, who has the courage to wear the shortest skirts and most loose-fitting socks, rolled her fists into balls.

'I want Yamato for myself…' She sneered as her crafty emerald eyes examined the glossy photo.

"GO! GO! Go Narita!" Narita's sidekicks cheered, jumping up and down.

Narita flicked her honey blonde hair over shoulder with a smug smirk dancing across her gloss-coated lips. 'Watch out…Tachikawa Mimi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** In this chapter, _italics_ represent _singing_ :D Just a note, so keep that in mind!

* * *

Mimi leaned against the school benches and sighed. Solitude never felt so nice. All she wanted to do was to run away from the love-crazed girls who never stopped gossiping about Yamato. It was wearing her out.

"There she is!" Four stylishly dressed girls strutted over to Mimi's huddled figure and exchanged wicked grins.

Narita stood over Mimi with looming eyes. A malicious leer developed across her features and she pulled out a pair of scissors from her shirt pocket. "Let me tell you something, Tachikawa. Ishida-san…is mine. So stay away from him, he'll never like a girl like you."

'A girl…like me?' Mimi's forehead creased as she stared at Narita who was advancing towards her. "But I don't like him! Have him, Narita-san! I don't care."

Narita arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you take a look at this." She drew out a snapshot of Mimi and Yamato talking. She tapped the photograph with a long, polished nail. "Looks like you guys have some chemistry to me." She cackled and tore the photograph into two.

"You, skank!" Suki, one of Narita's minions came forward and slapped Mimi across the cheek. "Don't touch Ishida-san."

The brunette winced at the sting and rubbed the sore spot on her face gently. "But I didn't touch him! Stop all this bullcrap and let me go!"

"After I cut off your lovely hair…" Narita's jade eyes scrutinized Mimi's shoulder-length locks. "Then I'll let you go."

'This can't be happening to me,' Mimi squirmed desperately as she watched Narita collect a large chunk of her caramel hair.

"You'd better stop playing this stupid game."

The scissors tumbled from Narita's hands and Mimi unlocked her tightly shut eyes. 'Ishida-san?'

"What is this, a lynch mob?" Yamato hurried towards Mimi and held her protectively with his arms.

Narita and her clique gulped. "Ishida-san! You don't understand, Shiko-senpai (the King of Gossip) made us do this."

'I'm melting…' Mimi thought as Yamato held her close to his chest. 'This is the first time in my life…that I've ever touched a boy. I know I'm going to melt…but why does this feel so _comforting?_'

The four girls scampered away in humiliation, as the blonde's frosty fixed stare trailed after their backs. "Mou, the people in your school are terrible!" He glanced down at Mimi, who was growing quite pale. "Miss Tachikawa?"

'He's slim, but his arms are so strong. His bones are sticking out and it kind of hurts…but he's so big and warm. And he smells so good.' Mimi thought as she shut her eyes jadedly.

"Hey! You're not suffocating are you?" Yamato interrogated as he peered at Mimi's features.

"….!"

"Whoa, daijoubu? You're soaked with sweat."

"Don't…come so close. Please!" A tear skated down Mimi's face as she pushed herself out of Yamato's warm embrace, ignoring the persistent yells from the butler as she dashed out of sight.

"Tachikawa! Come back here! What's wrong with you? I was only trying to help!" Yamato shouted as he watched the girl sprint off into the gardens of the school. He kicked a stray pebble and muttered, "Baka." Before walking away, he detected two ripped pieces of paper on the ground. He picked them both up and turned them over. 'A photo of Tachikawa-san and I…? Strange. Is that why the girls attacked her?' He ogled the picture a while longer and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

"That girl…" He exhaled and strode back to class.

-------------------------------------

Shortly after Yamato returned to class, a brunette with red, puffy eyes decided to skip the last two periods.

Mimi walked back towards the mansion, replaying the afternoon's events. "I hate Narita, that bitch! Why is she so quick to assume that I –gag- have chemistry with Yamato? He's my butler for crying out loud! Kami-sama…" She grumbled to herself, attracting a few strange stares from people on the street.

She appeared in front of Tomoko's mansion and fumbled for the key. 'Eto…keys, keys…where did I put my keys. Oh, there they are.' She pulled it out and inserted it into the keyhole.

Once inside, Mimi collapsed on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh. 'Makenai..(I won't give up)! Mimi…you can survive for the rest of the day.' She encouraged herself before switching on the TV.

World news. Boring. _Flip_. National Geographic. Yawn. _Flip_. Interview with a psychic man. Uh, weird? _Flip_. Japan MTV. Perfect!

Mimi smiled in relief as she finally found something interesting on television.

"Now, we shall play a video of The Wolves in concert two years ago. Ever since their lead singer dropped out about seven months ago, there is no current activity in the band. Here it is, listen up everyone!" The DJ grinned with zeal as the video clip came on.

"Masaka! (It can't be!)"

To much of Mimi's horror, she saw Yamato come on stage, shirtless. Is this the conservative butler she knew?

No.

Does he wear tight jeans and carry a guitar?

No.

Her attention snapped back to the singer on TV who was smiling happily, anticipation shining in his azure eyes.

"Thank you everyone, for coming to my ninth concert. As some of you know, I'm Yamato Ishida," Thunderous cat calls sounded from many female fans. He smiled with a tint of embarrassment on his face before continuing: "And I will be singing for you all tonight! So everyone, have a good time or I'll have to make you!" He chuckled before nodding towards his other band mates.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Music blasted from the amplifiers. The camera swerved to the stimulated crowd who were yelling non-stop.

"_Yeah I'm fadin'_

_And I call out_

_No one hears me_

_Never been never felt never thought I'd say a word…_"

Mimi's eyes shimmered in disbelief. 'What…is happening? Yamato-san, my butler….is an ex-rock star? This can't be…' A hand flew to her mouth as she heard the blonde croon to the words of the song.

"_Weighed…._

_Down…_

_Safe…_

_Now…_"

'Sou na! Sou na! (No way! No way!)' The girl shook her head as she fixed her eyes at the ecstatic boy on TV, singing with passion. 'Yamato…is never like this. He's so…preserved! Is this the true Ishida-san?'

"_You're naked inside your fear_

_You can't take back all those years_

_The shots in the dark from empty guns_

_Are never heard by anyone_

_Never heard by anyone_

_Yeah I'm hiding in the fallout_

_Now I'm wasted_

_They don't need me don't want me don't hear a word I say_"

The fans shrieked in delight as he incited, strumming his guitar robustly. He flashed them a dashing grin, winking at the same time.

"_Weighed..._

_Down..._

_Safe..._

_Now..._

_Inside your head_

_No one's there_

_And I don't think I'll ever be_

_And I don't care_

_You're naked inside your fear_

_You can't take back all those years_

_The shots in the dark from empty guns_

_Are never heard by anyone…_."

The song ended, and with flourish Yamato bowed as the audience cheered with enthusiasm.

"Arigato! To all my fans: you are the ones that made me become the singer I am today! Thank you!" The blue-eyed boy waved and exited the stage.

_Flip._

The television turned off. Mimi sat there, dazed and her expression blank. 'This is all a dream, this is all a dream, Ishida-san, aka. my butler is NOT an ex-rockstar. It's just impossible…"

"Nani shitteru no? (what are you doing?)"

Mimi swiveled around, facing a glaring Yamato. "Eeep! Don't surprise me like that, you baka butler!" She cried as she fell off the sofa in shock.

"Mattaku! (Oh for heaven's sake!) Miss Tachikawa, with all due respect, you are the world's number one klutz." The butler commented as he shook his head with amusement.

"Ugh…aren't you supposed to be in school? You're back an hour early."

He shot her a look before inquiring, "What's with the interrogation? You're supposed to be at school too, Miss Mimi."

"Yare yare! (Oh brother!) Please, Ishida-san…I've had a bad enough day. Don't start sounding like my otou-san!" The girl rolled her eyes before bringing her knees to her chest.

Yamato stared at her before his eyes grew icy. "Fine, be that way. I lend you a hand today and in return you give me your whining and crap." He stamped in the direction of his room, leaving a close-to-tears Mimi huddling on the sofa.

'What do I do now?'

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think, ne? Reviews please! And the song Yamato sings in this chapter is **NAKED** by **Goo Goo Dolls**. It's really good if you're into slow alternative rock! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Before you read this chapter, I suggest you **go back to chapter 3 and re-read it since I added more content to it!

* * *

**

The past liked to haunt Ishida Yamato. It was around midnight, when he woke up from another flashback.

The rushing sensation. The crowds inspiring "Ganbatte ne! (Do your best!)" The music. The rhythm. His voice resonating.

"I miss everything about being a rock star…" His blue eyes wavered with longing as he mused to himself.

"Why don't you do something about it?"

Yamato's eyes widened. "What the-"

Mimi Tachikawa stood at the doorway of his room, leaning casually against the door frame. She was staring at him seriously, a question mark glittering in her hazel eyes.

The boy huffed indignantly, sitting up from his bed. "Ch, none of your business."

He heard her sigh sadly, and said, "Ja...(well…) just wanted to apologize for earlier on. I was feeling pretty cranky, so I just blew up. I mean, I'm always like that around boys. Ever since…" She drifted off and shook her head. "Never mind. Sorry, Ishida-san."

He heard her begin to walk away and the door closing.

"Tomeru. (Stop.)" He commanded.

Mimi peeked her head back in. "Haii?"

"Now that we have cleared up our recent argument, there's something I want to know…I want to know why you aren't surprised at the fact that I used to be a singer…" He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Sou, sou…(Oh yeah…) I watched a performance on Japan MTV after I left school. It was a concert dated around two years, I think? And you were on it, with your band; The Wolves…" She reflected, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

"…"

Realizing her butler's abrupt silence, she added quickly, "Demo…(however…) you sang very well. I was," She blushed and dropped her voice to a low whisper,

"…impressed."

The boy froze. 'She was impressed. She was impressed. Mimi Tachikawa said she was impressed with my singing.' He looked at her. "You liked it?"

The pretty brunette nodded, the flush on her cheeks intensified.

"Huh." Yamato blew out a breath, a grin creeping upon his lips. "That's…good to hear."

And to his astonishment, Mimi began to sing the song he played in concert. "YeahI'm fadin', and I call out, no one hears me…_" _She stopped halfway and cringed. "God, I hope I'm not a horrible singer. Am I?" Her voice raised a few notches in humiliation.

Yamato bit his lip, choking back his laughter. "Miss Mimi, you're off key! Ha, ha!" He unsuccessfully burst into quiet laughter and slowly ceasing when he received a glare from the girl.

"I only heard your song once, so give me some slack! Mou…"

"Okay, okay. It was pretty good for a first-timer. Heh," The blonde motioned her to sit next to him on the bed.

Mimi was hesitant at first, but allowed herself to flop onto the butler's mattress.

"Shinpai na, (don't worry,) we'll sing together, okay?" He smiled sincerely at her.

"Mmm…okay then."

The whistling wind was drowned by the interlacing and melodic voices seeping from the mansion's walls.

"_Yeah I'm hiding in the fallout_

_Now I'm wasted_

_They don't need me don't want me don't hear a word I say…" _

-------------------------------------

School was a blur for the rest of the week. The Ishida Fan Club, led by Narita-san was incredibly annoying; but did not bother Mimi too much since her butler looked out for her.

'Thank goodness for Ishida-san, I can't stick up for myself around those kind of people…' Mimi thought with gratefulness filling her heart.

Another highlight: spring break. For two weeks. And it was starting after school ended. Even sensei was reasoning with herself while writing equations on the board. 'TGIF! (Thank God it's Friday),' She cheered mentally.

"Ne, Mimi-chan! Are you going anywhere for spring break?" Hikari probed, leaning across to exchange a few words. Her attention span was probably on the same level as a five year old child.

The brunette shook her head. "Nope. Going nowhere."

"Aw, you're so lucky!" Her friend gushed, clapping her hands together. Before Mimi could ask why, she suggestively said, "Maybe you and Ishida-san can you know," Hikari wiggled her thin eyebrows.

"…hook up."

Mimi's uninterested emotion to the conversation quickly changed. "Onore! (Damn you!)" She cursed, her face reddening.

Hikari giggled, making a face at her friend before resuming her awareness to the lecture Yoshizumi-sensei was giving.

'Hook…up?' Mimi's skin felt hot at the thought of that. She still could not forget the week's previous events where Yamato saved her from Narita, caressing her in his arms like that.

She awkwardly let her eyes skim over the classroom; landing on a certain blond-headed boy. 'Yamato…why did you do that for me?' Her butler caught her sneaking a look at him. She quickly turned away, hiding her pink face. 'Mimi no baka!' She scolded herself.

Without her notice, Yamato smirked to himself once observing Mimi's actions. 'What a cute, pathetic girl she can be…' He stopped himself. 'Uh…did I just say 'cute'?'

_RIIIINNG!_

'Yeeeeeeessss!' The entire class thought. 'School is out!' Students scrambled out of their seats and out the door, laughing and squealing in thrill.

"Sayonara, Mi-chan! I have to go- I might miss my train for Kyoto!" Hikari waved and blew a kiss, to her friend's dismay. "Remember…hook up!" The younger girl mouthed cheekily before running off.

Tachikawa Mimi's cheeks burned.

"Oi, your cheeks look like they're on fire." Yamato remarked as he paced over to her desk, smiling down at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Mimi hid her face behind a curtain of chocolate-colored hair.

"Ha, ha…hey, are you going anywhere for the next fourteen days?" He questioned, dodging Mimi's curious glance as she peeked up.

"Huh? Iie…(no…)"

The blonde's cerulean eyes met hers briefly. "Oh- sugoi (great). Would you like to fly to America with me?" He secretly crossed his fingers behind his back. 'I hope she says yes…'

"Dou iu koto? (What are you talking about?)" The girl was stunned.

"For seven days. Onegai? (Please?) I really want to take you there!" Yamato found himself blurting his thoughts out loud. 'Shimatta… (crap…)I'm such an idiot.' He flushed, and studied her reaction.

'He really wants to take me there…?' Her heart fluttered strangely. "Oh…okay. I'll go with you." Mimi smiled up at him.

"Alright!" The blonde broke into a beam and took hold of her arm. "Come on, we got to book the plane tickets!"

"Waaahh…matte! (wait!) Not so fast, Ishida-san!"

* * *

**A/N:** Cute eh? Won't update till I get more than _20+ reviews!_ He, he…new strategy :P I know I'm stupid. 


	5. Chapter 5

:Final call for airline passengers on A2439 for New York, boarding now:

Two figures hurriedly ran to the boarding gate, panting as they moved their legs as fast as they could.

"Haah…omae no sei dai! (This is your fault!) You buying junk food in McDonalds and browsing for your magazines almost caused us to miss our flight!" Mimi accused the boy as they slumped into their business class seats.

"Hn." He grunted in reply, too absorbed in his Rolling Stones magazine while munching a french fry.

The brunette's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she let out a sigh. 'It's going to be a long plane ride, that's for sure…why did I ever agree to this?'

'Cause you are attracted to him…' A little voice inside her sing songed. Mimi's jaw dropped. "What? No!"

"What, no, what? Are you talking to yourself again, Miss Tachikawa?" Yamato tried to keep a straight face as he surveyed the girl next to him.

"Nan demo nai! (It's nothing!)" Mimi interjected snippily, her face still tomato red. 'Baka, baka, baka inner voice! Go to hell!' She cursed inside her head before propping her head on the headrest and dosing off.

'Gaki…(brat…)' Yamato's eyes softened as he watched her innocently sleeping. 'She looks prettier when she's in a calm state. Around boys, she appeared to be like a bomb waiting to set off…ha,'

He curled up his magazine and positioned it into his shoulder bag, and then drew out his iPod. Yamato carried it with him all the time, 24/7. He rolled his fingers and music resounded into his ears.

"_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'…_"

'I hear…a beautiful voice.' Mimi mused in her half-asleep condition. 'So soothing…' She paused, and without thinking she uttered out, "keep singing…mmm."

Yamato took out an earpiece and stared at her. Did he really hear what she just say? "Keep singing…" He popped back the earphone and grinned shyly. "Okay…I will."

His low voice was a lullaby charm to her ears. Slowly, Mimi smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber.

'Kirei…(beautiful…)' Yamato thought before falling asleep as well.

-------------------------------------

He was on stage, in concert. He wore his favorite pair of baggy jeans and tight black shirt. His guitar was strapped around his shoulders. "Are you ready?" He yelled to his fans.

The crowd roared back, "Yea!"

And he sang all twenty-one songs. All the ones he wrote throughout his musical life. Yamato has never felt this alive while singing…

"Okiru, (wake up,) tofu-head…we're nearly there." A voice came from nowhere.

"Are? (Huh?)"

His eyes shot open, flashing blue. 'A dream…' He exhaled in disappointment, receiving a concerned glimpse from Mimi.

"Um…you okay?" The girl tilted her head to get a better view of Yamato's distraught face.

He waved his hand in reply. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. No worries." He ran a hand through his golden-streaked hair and sighed. 'Man…what a dream.' His expression remained stony-faced throughout the rest of the plane ride.

Mimi gazed at her butler with anxiety in her eyes. 'Yamato…why can't you tell me what's wrong?'

"_Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults…_" Yamato mumbled the words as he plugged the rest of the world out.

'I do wonder…where am I? Why did I have to lose my dream?'

-------------------------------------

"Wah! New York is so big!" Mimi exclaimed as she turned in 180 degree circles, observing the city with her large eyes. It was her first time here, and she was making a large deal out of it.

"Yare yare, (good grief,) you act like a nine-year-old who's going to the toy store." Yamato chided as he flicked through the yellow pages.

Mimi stomped her feet impatiently. "Dewa…(well…) I can't help it! You should understand that." She griped as she stared at what Yamato was doing. "Who are you calling anyway?"

The boy looked up from the telephone booth and smiled slyly. "Some acquaintances. You'll meet them soon. I think they'll like you, since you're so feisty and all." He resumed to leaf through the thick telephone book.

'Feisty?' Mimi blushed and averted her concentration to the tall skyscrapers. 'What in heaven's name is he talking about? Stupid Ishida-san…'

Yamato at last found the number he was looking for and giddily punched in the numbers.

_BRIIIIIING, BRIIIIIIING._

Someone picked up after two rings. "Moshi moshi?"

"Yo. Michael-kun, is that you?"

"Hai…who's speaking?"

The blonde snorted, scrunching up his nose. "Man, you can't even recognize my voice? It's Ishida here."

"OH. MY. GOD! What's up, Yamato!" Michael screamed heartily, causing the boy on the other line to hold the phone a few inches away from his ears.

"Jeez, you sound like a girl. Well anyway, bring the other members and meet my friend and I for pizza at the Central Perk." (**A/N:** Haha! Central Perk is a place in FRIENDS.)

"Cool cool, see you there in thirty minutes."

They both hung up and Yamato returned to find Mimi still gawking up at the sky.

"Oi, doofus. Skyscrapers aren't that fascinating. Come on; let's go get something to eat. I'm starved," He grabbed Mimi's wrist as he yanked her across the road.

"Mou…just admiring the view!" Mimi sulked as she grudgingly followed her butler's lead. "Where we eating?"

"Central Perk."

"Oh. Are we meeting your friends?"

"Yes."

"Sou ka…(I see…)"

After a fifteen minute walk, Mimi and Yamato arrived at the coffee shop. It wasn't lunch hour at this time of the day, (only 11:00 am) so it was quite deserted.

"Sit here," He motioned to a comfy chair. "My friends will be here any minute…" He smiled at her.

"Hmph."

As he spoke, three tall boys walked in. One boy had a mass of wild brown hair and was wearing army cargo pants and a t-shirt with words printed 'MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR'. "Yo!" He cried out happily, leaping into Yamato's arms for a hug.

"This…is Yagami Taichi. He plays the drums in The Wolves." The butler introduced.

"Nice to meet'cha!" Taichi grinned at Mimi.

Another boy with flaming ruby hair, slightly shorter, advanced towards them. He was wearing a navy blue button up polo shirt and khaki pants.

"This is Izumi Koushirou. He plays the keyboard."

"And he's the nerd of the band! Ha, ha!" Taichi added teasingly.

Koushirou shot dagger eyes at him. "And what are you exactly, Taichi? The monkey of the group?"

Mimi choked back a snigger. She was already liking Koushirou's attitude.

"Why- you!"

Yamato placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders to settle him down. "Ochitsuke! (Calm down!) And the last member of our group…" He trailed off, pointing a finger at a blonde with chin length crimped hair.

Mimi's eyes sparked with disbelief. "Mikkeru…?"

The boy with light blue eyes dressed in baggy attire snapped his gaze to her. "Mimi…is that you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Was this chapter okay? There is a major cliffhanger and a lot of history involved in the next chapter. Hee! By the way, Mikkeru is the Japanese name for Michael. So don't get that confused! 


End file.
